


spice

by fuurai



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuurai/pseuds/fuurai
Summary: ... But, today was Diavolo's birthday, and as much as he denied what Belphegor and Satan said once when he caught them— He would let Diavolo do whatever he wanted to do to Lucifer just as well.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 255





	spice

**Author's Note:**

> \- i will add content on the dialuci tag with my garbage and no one can stop me
> 
> \- dont let the summary mislead you this is just another normal porn with feelings thing
> 
> \- Inspired by main story chapter 17&18
> 
> \- i am not creative enough for better titles

•

"How was your birthday, Lord Diavolo?"

Lucifer whispered slowly, his voice already hinting invitation. Diavolo hummed, his voice a bit hoarse from the long day of entertaining his guests. His grip on Diavolo's hair strengthened as he felt his lover nip and lick on the skin just below his ear.

He heard the click of the large door of Diavolo's bedroom as it closed, and inside the large room, there was no sound except the rustling of their clothes, and soon, the unbuttoning of Diavolo's shirt. 

He's still fully clothed, while Diavolo already had his undershirt off, revealing an upper body that could send shivers to whoever looks at it. Lucifer caressed the set of abs with his gloved hands, fingers tracing the lines on it. His fingers ran from Diavolo's collar bone, and down, and down. Even with his pants still on the bulging on his crotch was already too visible. Lucifer's finger stopped just above the hem of his pants. 

Diavolo took his hand and brought it to his lips. "There were a lot of guests, as usual. But it is always very nice to celebrate witj everyone. " He mumbled.

"Hm," Lucifer liked the fire on Diavolo's eyes. Like they were always hungry. For something. _For him._ "You don't seem tired at all." 

Diavolo started taking off Lucifer's gloves. Bringing to his lips every finger than kisses the air. "I've wanted you all day. Barbatos wouldn't stop telling me to not leave yet."

Lucifer laughed. "You had to entertain guests, it's your birthday, afterall."

When both his gloves were off, Diavolo started slowly pushing him backward, towards the king bed in the middle of the room. They have been there, muliple times before. The bed sank when he sat down. Diavolo, standing up, took off Lucifer's coat, followed by his undershirt, his upper was naked now, too. 

"You seem happy." Diavolo said. Lucifer's lying down now, with Diavolo on top of him His arms on both side of Lucifer's head, supporing himself to not put his weight on Lucifer.

"I am." Lucifer replied. He felt it, albeit ittle, the change in the atmosphere around them. Diavolo just hummed again, low and unintentionally intimidating. He gasped when Diavolo bit on his neck, hard and bruising. "MC.. my brothers and I all have given them a gift. As a thank you." Diavolo's lips travelled down from his neck, to his collarbones, and then to his nipple. Diavolo started sucking on it, and after every bite he would lick, and then repeats it again. Lucifer would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel he was going crazy. 

  
"I am glad," Diavolo says, still trailing kisses all over Lucifer's upper body. "Your expressions are more carefree now, unlike when you were hiding the truth to your brothers. About Lilith."

Lucifer felt better, that was true. All this time he felt like all the burden was for him to carry. The pain of hiding the truth created a gap between him and his brothers, especially Belphegor. But that was in the past now— little by little, they were trying to come back to how they were before, now with a memory precious to all of them; Lilith. Lucifer let out a sigh of contentment.

Perhaps he has been in his mind for a little too long, he realized Diavolo has stopped what he was previously doing, now he was looking at him, the fire in his eyes never fading. 

"So you have given them your gift," He said when Lucifer's attention was back on him. "Where's mine?"

"... Right here."

It was only a split second until diavolo's lips were on Lucifer's—hot, unrelenting and devouring. They have explored a lot in their sexual experiences. Diavolo has more than once let him do what he wanted to do, his desire and tastes that Diavolo never once rejected. But, today was Diavolo's birthday and as much as he denied what Belphegor and Satan said once when he caught them— He would let Diavolo do whatever he wanted to do to Lucifer just as well.

  
Slowly, Diavolo took his pants off, and then Lucifer's. And there it was again— every time, Diavolo would look at him, sprawled on his bed, as though worshipping him, as though he's still the angel he once was. Lucifer leaned his head back when he felt the first finger enter him, stretching him a little, a digit that's not enough for what Diavolo could offer. 

"We haven't done it in a while. You're tight."

Lucifer grabbed Diavolo's arm besode him, liking the way it felt on his grip, rough and strong and solid. Diavolo puts in another finger to help loosen him. He adjusted his position, putting one leg on Diavolo's shoulder. Closing his eyes as he felt Diavolo's finger massage his insides, they felt big and warm and gentle. It wasn't long until Diavolo put in a third, and Lucifer was getting desperate for something more. 

"Lord, Diavolo," He said between his gasps. "Fuck me already." His grip hardened when Diavolo teasingly crooked his fingers inside him before pulling out.

He felt empty—he wanted it, he wanted Diavolo inside him.

Diavolo didn't make him wait. In one thrust he was inside Lucifer. He felt the burn of his skin as it adjusted on Diavolo whose size was much bigger than three fingers. Diavolo let him adjust for a few seconds before pulling out until only the tip of his cock was inside, and then pushing it all in inside. 

They were kissing, his moans heard from inside their locked lips. 

"Hn—" Diavolo continued to thrust hard and deep, just the way they both liked it. "Give me, more," 

"You feel so good," Diavolo was biting on his neck again, he could feel something dripple down his neck. Was it sweat, was it blood? It didn't matter, all that mattered was Diavolo's movements inside him, Diavolo's teeth on his skin, and his throbbing cock getting ready for release. "Don't come yet."

  
And he didn't. He held it, as painful and as good it felt to hold it in. There was no pride in being denied for release, but he held his own cock as Diavolo continue to push him to his limit. He felt too sensitive and it felt amazing. 

  
Diavolo joined him in sliding his palm up and down his own cock, syncing the rythm with his thrusts. His other hand reached for Lucifer's free hand to intertwine their fingers as they both drive to their release. 

Lucifer came at the same time Diavolo did, feeling Diavolo fill his insides as he felt his own on his stomach. He was gasping for air, a bit dizzy from pleasure. 

Lucifer felt Diavolo pull out. He closed his eyes, and for a moment he thought they were done for the night, but then he felt his mouth on his still sensitive cock. Lucifer felt something inside him rise again as he felt Diavolo's tongue on him. Licking, sucking, playing with his tip. His inside were shaking, the pleasure from his previous release still with him. "Fuck, Diavolo, I'm still—sensitive," He replaced his mouth wth his big, warm hands as his tongue traveled from his pelvis to his stomach, up to the middle ofnbreasts— licking every last bit of Lucifer's cum.

Diavolo's mouth was back on his, he could feel the bland tate of his own cum. "'wanna fuck you from behind, Lucy," He mumbles in between kisses. 

Lucifer's exhales, alreay wanting the heat back inside him. "Fuck me from behind then."

And Diavolo flips him.

It would be two more rounds before Diavolo thanks Lucifer for his birthday gift.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
